


Christmas Spirit

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gags, Genital Torture, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Torture, Wax Play, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Evil!Sam Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of rape and torture at Sam's hand.

Sam’s never been one to celebrate holidays, but he always makes Christmas special for Dean. This year’s tree stretches to the ceiling, brightly flickering candles lighting the darkness. A multicolored chain winds sinuously from top to bottom; later Sam will use its heavy links to shackle his brother while he fucks him with the candles.

The tree is decorated with colorful butt plugs, gags and clamps. Shining metal knives glitter in the candlelight and oiled leather floggers dangle gracefully from the tips of the branches. Further back, lost in the gloom near the trunk, things are moving but they’re not coming out ‘til Christmas day.

Dean’s on his knees and Sam is fucking him from behind while forcing him to stare at the tree. _It’s beautiful, isn’t it Dean? I’m taking tomorrow off, it’s Christmas after all. We can spend the whole day playing with your presents, won’t that be fun_?”

Dean moans and Sam bites his brother’s neck until he draws blood. He grabs Dean’s hips and pulls him back into each brutal thrust. Sam pushes Dean to his hands and knees and shifts his grip to his brother’s thighs, spreading him wide and lifting his legs off the ground as he continues to pound into him. Dean’s arms can’t support the assault for long and he collapses, Sam landing heavily on top of him. Dean’s body slamming against the floor and Sam’s grunts echo through the room until they end on a drawn out groan. Sam pulls out and drags Dean back to his knees.

 _Just round one, baby. Think I’ll fuck that mouth next_. Sam snickers, _Gonna fill you up with my Christmas spirit_. Sam drags Dean to the pile of presents under the tree, picks up a small box covered in light tan paper and runs Dean’s fingers over the smooth wrapping. _Recognize what it’s wrapped in, Dean? It’s you_!”

Dean gags and tries to pull his hand away, but Sam makes him continue to stroke the present. All the boxes under the tree are wrapped in Dean’s skin and Sam’s rather proud of his ingenuity. _Gonna have to replace the skins I used to make these, but we can wait ‘til after the holidays_.

Dean’s hyperventilating with tears running down his cheeks and Sam rewards himself by rapping hard on a large box under the tree. The box shakes and whatever’s inside lets out a whining growl. Dean shudders and his expression becomes even more terrified. The flaying is for the future, whatever’s in the box will be a more immediate torment.

Sam reaches up to pull a spider gag from its place on the tree and buckles it around his brother’s head, stretching his mouth wide. He takes a candle and drips hot wax onto Dean’s cock before shoving his own member down Dean’s throat.

 _Just gonna play with what’s on the tree tonight, Dean. Save the presents for tomorrow morning_.

Sam comes and forces Dean into a slick, hot kiss. _Merry Christmas, baby_.


End file.
